High Tension
by Kawakissaka
Summary: Due to renovations, Kyouko is forced to stay at Ren's apartment for a week. And then, someone or something else comes into the equation. The result-a very High Tension situation. RenxKyouko, Rated T for language and romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Ding DONG.

Ren looked up from his script. He'd been studying it tediously, trying different persona's in order to fit his new role but nothing seemed to work. It was already 5am and his lids were growing heavy. Ren sighed, shuffling his papers together.

Ding DONG.

'Coming!' He stumbled, almost knocking his glass coffee table over and made his way towards the door. Yashiro was certainly early today, _he_ was usually the one who woke _Yashiro_ up.

'Yashiro, What the he-' Ren stopped midsentence shocked by the unexpected guest. Her bright orange hair flew forward with her swift bow and the tips of her ears shone a bright pink.

'M-M-Mogami? What are you doing here?!' Ren stammered incredulously. He stared down at the still bowing Mogami feeling mix of delight and confusion. He let out a slight smile, chuckling at her small nimble figure shaking with embarrassment.

'I'm so very s-sorry!' Mogami's head shot up, her cheeks becoming increasingly red, 'Tsuruga san I really need some help!'

She began rambling her story so fast Ren could barely catch a word of it and when she finally stopped she seemed a nervous wreck. 'S-so , the director said that I-I should s-s-st-stay with y-you in y-your apartment, if you d-don't mind. T-Th-That is until the remodelling is done at my place.'

Now Mogami looked up at Tsuruga, staring him straight in the eye. Her eyes pleading with him. Ren spluttered, still taking in Mogami's last words.

'You want to live with me?!'.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2

Ren stared into Mogami's eyes. Her gold speckled eyes pierced through him despite her obvious anxiety.

'Tsuruga san?'

He gasped, averting his eyes and looked down at his feet, embarrassed. Seconds passed by in silence until Ren realised that Mogami was still waiting for an answer. He stepped back a bit, stumbling for words to say. Usually it was the women who stumbled over their words in his presence. To think that a mere highschool girl could shake him like this was worrying.

'I-ano-I. The director insisted you stay here?' . She nodded in response, blushing.

There was no way Ren could dismiss the director's orders, but there was no rule stopping Ren from killing him when he saw him tonight. There was going to be a lot of discussion about these living arrangements. Ren wasn't sure how long he would hold out having an innocent goddess sleeping in the room next to him for a week.

Ren shot her his best smile and invited her inside, repeatedly telling her that she would be of no inconvenience to him. He wasn't exactly expecting a new visitor but he always had a spare room prepared for Yashiro if he ever needed to do an all-nighter preparing for the next day's schedule.

'I hope it's not too messy, but I can call a cleaner in if you want.' He mumbled.

Her eyes widened, 'No! No. I couldn't possibly ask something like that of my senior. The room is spectacular. Much bigger than my one at home.' She flashed him reassuring smile and began taking her things into the room. Ren watched her, happily going about her business humming to herself and let another smile form on his face. He had got to stop doing that.

Mogami became immersed in her own world, thinking of her memories of Corn (Kuon) and the upcoming drama she would be starring in, unaware of the cardboard box jutting out from under the bed.

'Ah- Mogami San!'

Mogami felt her foot catch on something hard, her body falling forwards. She prepared for the fall but before she could let out a yelp a firm arm snaked around her waist pulling her backwards. A warm sensation surrounded her and she felt her heart rate increase.

'M-Mogami san are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere are you?'. She looked up at her rescuer and blushed realising what position they were in. Both of Ren's arms were wrapped around her waist protectively and her head was now buried in his chest. She pushed back forcefully mumbling a thanks and going back to packing averting his worried gaze. I'm not in love with Tsuruga san. He's my senior I respect him. I was just surprised that's all. Yes. Surprised.

Ren felt his presence was unwanted and left Mogami to her unpacking. She was acting unusual avoiding his gaze like that, but she wasn't the only one. Ren's heartbeat had increased dramatically as he had held her petite figure in his arms and it was still showing no signs of slowing down.

He let out a long tired sigh and sat down, staring blankly at the battered script in front of him.

This was going to be one hell of an interesting week.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unwanted Memories

_**Chapter 3**_

Ren sighed. He had been rereading his script for almost an hour and he still couldn't figure out his character. Mogami seemed to be keeping to herself as if she knew that he needed some peace and quiet to work. But after all that time he was still so confused. It was the first time that a script had stumped him so much. His character was supposed to be madly in love his best friend's sister but whenever she was around he would disregard her completely and over react at every mistake she made, teasing her horribly.

Ren sighed again. Longer this time, resting his head in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, hoping the answer would magically come to him.

"Tsuruga San. Is something wrong? You look very tired." Mogami's innocent voice broke through his thoughts. He sat up, looking into her worried eyes. He didn't like the idea of admitting his problems to Mogami but he knew she would work it out eventually.

"I can't seem to grasp my character's personality." He mumbled.

Mogami brightened, "Do you need some help with it?", then suddenly embarrassed she added, "Even though I might not be any good at helping. After all you would know more about acting than I do."

"I would really appreciated it if you did Mogami san." She looked up at him excited again. Ren introduced his character to her, and handed her the script. She flipped through the pages noiselessly, examining it's every detail. Her bottom lip protruded; pouting as she got to the climax of the scene. Ren watched closely at all her small mannerisms, drawn in as her index finger smoothed over her lips making her seem in deep thought. This studious side of Mogami became very appealing to Ren, a large contrast from her usual perky, happy-go-lucky attitude.

Mogami finally looked up from the script, closing it shut and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I'm not sure how to say it, Tsuruga san... but I feel your character teases her and pretends to dislike her so that she won't have any feelings for him. He may feel like falling in love with is best friends sister is forbidden as it could jeopardise the relationship with his friend. He's in away trying to avoid a relationship developing between the two so he wouldn't hurt her later on. He truly loves her…", Mogami trailed off, her brow knitted together and her eyes squeezed shut as if she was resisting the urge to cry. An uneasy aura engulfed her and a sorrowful look reclaimed her face.

"Mogami San?". She looked up, startled, only now aware of Ren's presence.

"Ah. Tsuruga San…I was just…just…ano…Why don't I go make us some tea?" Mogami stammered standing up and rushing to the kitchen in order to avoid Ren.

He watched her nimble body race out of the room, unable to move an inch. _'What was all that about?'_

**Authors Note: Thanks for READING everybody! I really appreciate the advice you're giving me in the reviews, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE! -Just a reminder to Favourite, Review and Follow because it's good to know that like my story! ;)  
-Kissaka Chan**


End file.
